


Lämpöö

by Ristikkoperunat



Series: Ihanneupseerit [2]
Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Cum Eating, Gay, M/M, Sex, Spain
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 01:46:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ristikkoperunat/pseuds/Ristikkoperunat
Summary: Lammio ja Kariluoto on Espanjassa viettämässä kesälomaa.





	Lämpöö

Lammio makoili rannalla Espanjan auringon alla. Heti kesäloman alettua hän oli lähtenyt Kariluodon ja Mikaelin kanssa Fuengirolaan, jossa Lammioilla oli loma-asunto. Vanhemmat olivat syystä tai toisesta päästäneet pojat keskenään asunnolle. Kariluodon mukaantulosta Lammio ei ollut kertonut, vaikka äiti hänestä tiesikin. Isälle Lammio ei vielä ollut kertonut ja tuskin kertoisikaan vähään aikaan. Ja toisaalta Kariluodon isä, Kariluoto, oli Lammion isän työkaveri, joten sekin oli yhtenä esteenä. Lammio tiesi, että isä oli parhaita kavereita majuri Edvin Kariluodon kanssa. Hitto, Edvin oli opettanut häntä lumilautailemaan! Kaikesta huolimatta hän oli törmännyt Juhaniin vasta viime syksynä jossain Helsingin baarissa. 

”Henkka! Reenipäivä!” Mikael tuli auringon eteen, että isoveli varmasti reagoisi.   
”Vetoja? Vai mitä sulla oli mielessäs?” Lammio nousi istumaan.   
”Vetoi. Hitto sä tunnet mut hyvin.” Mikael nauroi ja veti veljensä ylös rantapyyhkeen päältä.   
”Juhani… tuutko mukaan?” Lammio hymyili poikaystävälleen, joka makoili levollisen näköisenä.   
”Menkää te kaksin. Mä tulin tänne lomaileen”, Kariluoto hymyili aurinkolasiensa takaa. 

Lammiot juoksivat noin sadan metrin spurtteja kuumalla rantahiekalla pelkissä uimashortseissa. Henrik oli aavistuksen Mikaelia hitaampi, mutta toisaalta Mikael oli viitisen senttiä pidempi. Taukoa he pitivät jokaisen vedon jälkeen noin kaksi minuuttia. 

”Toi gimma on aika kuumis.” Mikael huohotti polviinsa nojaten ja katseli lähellä makaavaa tyttöä.   
”Iske se. Mikä sua estää? Sulla on hyvä kroppa, ja oot nättikin viä. Hampaatkin tallella”, Lammio naurahti.   
”Emmä puhu espanjaa”, Mikael punastui muutenkin kuin vain hiestä: ”Ja oon ihan hikine.”  
”Anna kun veli hoitaa”, Lammio virnisti. 

Lammio vaihtoi tytön kanssa pari sanaa englanniksi ja sai selville tämän olevan Ruotsista. Tyttö oli kuitenkin Espanjassa vaihto-oppilaana. Lammio nyökkäsi ja pyysi tyttöä odottamaan.

”Se on ruottalainen, ja sen nimi on Sandra. Että tack så mycket vaan.” Henrik tuuppasi Mikaelin kohti Sofiaa. Häntä vähän ärsytti, että Mikael oli todella ujo ja aikaansaamaton, mitä tyttöihin tuli. Toki Henrikkin oli, mutta hänellä oli syynsä. 

Lammio palasi Kariluodon luo ja istahti tämän rinnan päälle. Sama se, jos he tässä harrastaisivat seksiä. Leffateatterit ja ravintoloiden vessat olivat tulleet tutuksi. Julkisilla paikoilla oli hauska olla intiimisti, ja Lammio ei pelännyt kiinnijäämistä. Kariluoto ehkä vähän, mutta ei hän sitä ollut ääneen sanonut. 

”Sä istuit siihen”, Kariluoto naurahti.   
”Joo. Jatketaanko tässä vai mennäänkö asunnolle?” Lammio liikutti vähän pakaroitaan Kariluodon vatsalihaksia vasten.   
”Asunnolle”, Kariluoto vastasi tiukasti. 

Lammio nousi Kariluodon päältä, ja he kävelivät käsi kädessä asunnolle, joka oli uimarannalta noin puolen kilometrin päässä. Lammiolla oli kovat suunnitelmat illalle, ja niidenkin takia oli hyvä, että he saivat olla kaksin ilman Mikaelia. Hän oli suunnitellut illan suunnitelmansa juuri tarkoituksella Espanjan loman ajalle. Espanjasta heidän oli tarkoitus lähteä takaisin Suomeen. Lammio lähtisi Vancouveriin juhannukseksi. Vancouverissa he olisivat perheen kanssa muutaman päivän ja sieltä New Yorkiin. Mikael oli Bostonissa jo toukokuun lopussa vanhempien kanssa ja lentänyt sieltä Fuengirolaan, kun vanhemmat lähtivät Suomeen.

Bostonissa Mikael oli antanut haastatteluita NHL-joukkueille ja osallistunut kuntotesteihin, mutta ei ollut voinut osallistua kaikkiin nilkkavammansa takia. Harvardin yliopistonkin hän oli käynyt katsastamassa ja juttelemassa koulun jääkiekkojoukkueen edustajien kanssa suunnitelmistaan.

Oli Henrik pikkuveljestään ylpeä, mutta vähän häntä ärsytti tämän asenne. Koulu, jääkiekko ja muutenkin urheileminen hoidettiin kunnialla, mutta sitten valitettiin ja itkettiin, kun ei tyttöjen kanssa tärpännyt. Henrik oli monta kertaa sanonut, että Mikaelilla oli peiliin katsomisen paikka. 

”Henkka? Avaatko ton oven?” Kariluoto tökkäsi Henrikiä olkapäähän.   
”Äh, joo. Anteeks… aloin vaan miettiä Miksua ja sen… kuivaa kautta. Kestäny sen koko iän.” Lammio avasi loma-asunnon oven ja astui sisälle.   
”Hei, on sillä vielä aikaa. Ihan varmasti miljoonilla saa muijia.” Kariluoto työnsi Lammion seinää vasten ja veti kuumaan suudelmaan. 

Lammio hohkasi lämpöä, jota Kariluoto kaipasi. Kariluoto tunki kätensä Lammion uimashortsien sisään ja puristeli tämän pakaroita. Lammio liikutti lantiotaan Kariluotoa vasten. Hän tunsi Kariluodon seisokin reittään vasten.

Nopeasti he löysivät sängylle. Kariluoto heitti Lammion vähän ronskisti sängyn päälle, mutta ei se haitannut. Hän meni makaamaan Lammion yläpuolelle ja suuteli tätä. Samalla Lammio hapuili liukastepulloa käteensä ja löysi kuin löysikin sen.

Kariluoto liukasti sormensa ja työnsi ne Lammion sisään. Tämä inahti hiljaa, oikeastaan vain mielihyvästä. Hetken Kariluoto valmisteli Lammiota ennen kuin työntyi itse sisään. 

Lammio vastasi Kariluodon liikkeisiin lantiollaan.   
”Hitto oot… komee. Siinä mun… päällä”, Lammio voihkaisi. Kariluoto alkoi tottuneesti vedellä Lammiota. Lammio ei edes jaksanut laskea, kuinka monta kertaa oli saanut kuluneen kuukauden aikana. Ihan liian monta, mutta toisaalta he molemmat pitivät heidän yhteisistä hetkistään. 

Parin minuutin päästä Lammio laukesi vatsalihastensa ja rintansa päälle. Kariluoto laukesi Lammion sisälle ja alkoi nuolla Lammion vatsaa puhtaaksi. Tämä inahti vähän, Kariluodon kieli vähän kylmä jostain syystä. 

”Hyi… helvetti”, Lammio huohotti.   
”Älä ny. Kyl sut puhtaaks… pitää saada.” Kariluoto näykkäisi Lammion nänniä.   
”Suihku on keksitty”, Lammio murahti ja suuntasi suihkua kohti. Kariluoto seurasi Lammion perässä. 

****

Illalla, tai no lähes yöllä, Lammio istui ravintolassa Kariluotoa vastapäätä. Hän veti sormusrasian chimojen taskusta ja avasi sen. Kariluodon leuka loksahti auki hänen nähdessään sormuksen. Sormus näytti olevan valkokultainen, ihan tavallinen. Ei mitään ylimääräistä. Juuri sellainen, mitä hän pystyi odottamaan Lammion ostavan, jos tämä ikinä sormuskaupoille menisi. 

”Me ollaan oltu tänään tasan vuosi yhdessä, enempi… tai vähempi. Ja mä aattelin… ostaa sulle vuosipäivälahjaks rannekellon, mutta… tulin toisiin ajatuksiin korukaupassa. Mennäänkö... naimisiin?” Lammio takelteli vähän.   
”Henkka… mä rakastan sua. Tottakai mä suostun”, Kariluoto suuteli Lammiota huulille. Lammio pujotti sormuksen Kariluodon sormeen ja hymyili aavistuksen verran. Sormus oli juuri sopivan kokoinen.   
”Saat sä sen kellonkin. Se vaan… jäi Suomeen”, Lammio naurahti.   
”Mullakin on sulle lahja”, Kariluoto kaiveli chinojensa taskua, kunnes löysi etsimänsä: ”Munkin piti kosia sua tänään”, hän repesi nauramaan. Hän pujotti sormuksen Lammion sormeen. Sormus oli hieman iso.   
”Vähän iso ehkä”, Lammio punastui.   
”Ei se mitään, tää vaan pienennykseen”, Kariluoto silitti Lammion kättä. 

****

Aamulla Lammio heräsi kuumuuteen. Kariluoto nukkui hänen päällään. Lammio hymyili ja silitti Kariluodon hiuksia. Ne olivat vähän rasvaiset ja tuoksuivat lähinnä hieltä, mutta se ei Lammiota haitannut. Hän tiesi, että oli kihlannut unelmiensa miehen. Mikään ei erottaisi heitä. 

Paitsi isä. Ehkä. Mutta Lammiolla ei ollut ajatusta kertoa isälleen pitkään aikaan. Se sotkisi kaikki suunnitelmat ja kokonaan Lammion elämän. Hän eli tällä hetkellä elämänsä parhaimpia hetkiä. Hän makasi sängyllä unelmiensa mies päällään. Parempaa hän ei uskaltanut tai olisi edes osannut pyytää. Kaikki oli aivan loistavasti, jos isää ei ottanut huomioon.

Lammion huulille nousi, hänelle aika vieras tapa, leveä hymy. Hän rakasti Kariluotoa yli kaiken. Lammion hymy kuitenkin lopahti ajatusten kaarteessa taas isään. Hän päätti, että isä saisi tietää vasta silloin, kun häihin olisi päivä jäljellä. Silloin ei voisi enää perua, mutta isän ei olisi pakko tulla häihin. Lammio jolloin tasolla pelkäsi isänsä reaktiota. Tämä kun koko ajan kyseli, miten Lammiolla meni naisrintamalla, ja Lammio yritti aina vastata mahdollisimman ympäripyöreästi. Se ei varmaan kohta menisi enää läpi. 

Kariluoto kierähti pois Lammion päältä ja heräsi. Hän hymyili unisena Lammiolle ja painoi suukon tämän sänkiselle poskelle. Lammio hymyili takaisin Kariluodolle. Uusi päivä, uudet kujeet. 

”Olen aika puhki. Makoillaanko vaan koko päivä?” Lammio haukotteli.  
”Miten sä voit olla puhki? Sä ole mitään tehny koko loman aikana”, Kariluoto naurahti.   
”Tarkotan, että… kiva fiilis, kun ei ole koulua. Tietty pitää reenata, mut se on kivaa. Välillä koulu on suoraan sanottuna paskaa”, Lammio mumisi.   
”Mä ymmärrän. Sama se mulla on. Ei aina jaksais raahautua luennoille”, Kariluoto hymähti ja silitti Lammion hiuksia.  
”Intin jälkeen mä mietin rauhanturvaajaks lähtöö. Porukat torppas ihan täysin. Kuulemma liian hullu idea”, Lammio hymähti.   
”Mun oma hulluni”, Kariluoto virnisti ja pussasi Lammiota hiuksiin. Kaikki oli täydellisesti.


End file.
